Heavy operating equipment is typically positioned in a fixed location on a concrete pad or the like formed or set on the ground so that the equipment will be held at grade in a fixed location. By way of example, a horsehead oil pump has a pivoting beam coupled with a piston in a well to pump oil therefrom. The oil pump must maintain a fixed position aligned with the well for proper operation. Unfortunately, the concrete pad is susceptible to damage or shifting due to expansive soils, frost heave, wetting and drying cycles, and other processes, which can result in undesirable shifting of the operating equipment from its appropriate position. Such changes in the position of the oil pump can lead to failure of the pump and/or damage to the well.
Moreover, the use of concrete pads becomes difficult if the location of the operating equipment is in a remote area. The pads can be quite large, making them difficult to transport if pre-cast. And the volumes of concrete needed can be challenging to transport to the location, if the pad is to be made on-site.